Dark Wizard
Dark Wizards are one of the more relatively weaker mobs in the game. They have 40 health (double that of a skeleton or zombie) and are found in the Forest Biomes. They can use the 4 basic elemental spells (fire, water, earth, and air) so at least iron gear is recommended. Drops Drops include elemental runes and staves. Be sure to collect these, as they are expensive to craft, and can come in very handy against opponents in the future. Spawning Points Dark Wizards don't spawn just anywhere in the forest, there are two main structures in which they can be found. These are the Wizard Towers and Wizard Circles. Wizard Towers A Wizard Tower is the most common place for Dark Wizards to spawn. It is made of nether and mossy stone bricks, with small fires burning off the sides. It progresses a few levels up, and when you reach the top there is a chest containing items you would find in any vanilla dungeon. Wizards are positioned in little outposts on the corners of each floor, and there is a spawner on the ground level when you enter. However when you kill the wizards, they will not respawn, unless you leave the spawner. Tips: -Wizards are always in the corners, so they can be hard to reach. Try digging the blocks under them (each second-edge corner) and taking them out one by one. It'll be much easier than charging into a room full of angry magical people. -The tower is made of pretty rare blocks. They're no good for crafting or such, but they can be nice decorations. The obsidian at the top and can be used for a nether portal, if you have the pickaxe to mine it. Wizard Circles A Wizard Circle is a sort of Mini Boss Area, that will naturally spawn Dark Wizards around it. This boss is a small demon called Delrith, who appears from a spawner in the middle of the circle. He has 150 health points, making him strong, yet weak compared to some other mobs in the game. Delrith drops the sword silverlight. (Delrith is from the actual runescape, also summoned by Dark Wizards). The Wizard Circle is a simple cobblestone ring, dotted with small spires. There should be a cobblestone cauldron shape right in the middle, in this is the spawner for the boss. Dark Wizards spawn naturally just a little ways outside the ring. Tips: -The Wizards will chase you from quite a distance, and will hug corners when following around them (as if that makes them sneaky or something). If you wish to avoid a confrontation with the boss, draw one towards you, and hide around a corner. Jump attack them as soon as they come around. This strategy won't give them much of a chance to fight, and they'll be in melee range. Land your hits quickly after this, and they'll not likely get a chance to retaliate. -Strategy above not your style? Or just don't like melee fighting? Wizards have a range of 10 blocks. If you have a bow or magic staff, just stay out of range, and fire away. Category:Mobs